teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Warlock
Warlocks are hybrids of a Witch and a Demon, created when a witch sells their soul to a demon and they seal the deal with intercourse. Warlocks have all the same features as Witches, but also have demonic powers from their infernal parent. Physical Appearance Warlocks look completely human, like Witches, but due to being part demon, they may also manifest demonic traits, like inhuman strength, the ability to adapt to any situation, speed, and an almost perfect appearance. Misconception For centuries, Warlocks have been thought to be the male counterparts of witches, and have been depicted as such. However, the word "Warlock" actually refers to an "Oath-Breaker" or "Traitor." In essence, a warlock was someone who betrayed the Wiccan Rede. Powers and Abilities The Hybrids inherit both powers of both Demons and Witch but to a greater degree. making them incredibly powerful supernatural creatures. Hybrids possess a wide array of additional powers including: Witch Powers * Conjuration - The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an object, person, or spirit already in existence. * Scrying - The ability to see what is happening in remote places by looking into a reflective surface, like a mirror or a bowl of liquid(often blood). * Reality Warping - is the ability to change the nature or form or physical reality. * Elemental Control - The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. * Channeling - The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. * Teleportation - The ability to travel to another spot in space without having to transverse the distance between the two points. * Necromancy - The act of controlling and manipulating the power of death and controlling undead corpses. * Pain Infliction - The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially supernatural beings. * Mind Control - The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of Humans. * Mind Stunning - The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. * Precognition - The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. * Clairvoyance '''- The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. * '''Telepathy - The ability to read the minds of other people. * Mediumship '''- The act of calling, communicating, and invoking the spirits of the dead. * '''Empathy - The ability to sense or feel emotions. * Glamour - The ability to create an illusion so real that it is to fool any on-looker. * Invocation - The act of calling the spirits of the dead or divine beings into a circle or into the self. * Spell Casting - The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. * Superhuman Strength - Invoking demons or other spirits, can give witches great strength, making them physically powerful then normal humans. * Superhuman Durability - Invoking demons or other spirits, can give witches be physically tougher than humans, more resistant to injury, and to be able to endure pain longer and easier * Spiritual Sensing - The ability to feel spiritual activity. * Levitation - The act of floating, flying or rising ones body in the air by supernatural means. * Telekinesis - The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. * Longevity - Even though witches are mortal, some witches have been shown to live much longer than humans. Some are even potentially immortal, but they can still die as easily as normal humans. * Hypnosis - The ability to manipulate minds. * Voice Manipulation - The ability to manipulate once's or other's voices. * Healing - The act of curing diseases and restoring the health of living beings. * Persuasion - is the power to control a person through verbal commands. * Potion Brewing - The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. * Transmutation - The ability to alter the forms/structure of beings/objects. Demons Powers * Superhuman Strength - demons are noticeably physically stronger than any humans, although the degree varied from species to species. * Superhuman Durability - Because many demons were native to very harsh environments, their bodies tended to be more resistant to blunt trauma and injuries than human bodies, some species even resistant to bullets. Some demons had armored bodies, although they were relatively vulnerable if a part or all of the armor was damaged or destroyed. * Immortality - demon were shown to be immortal, living for thousands of year without aging. * Empathy - The ability to sense or feel emotions. * Telepathy - The ability to read minds. * Teleportation - The ability to travel to another spot in space without having to transverse the distance between the two points. * Telekinesis - The ability to manipulate objects with the mind. * Pyrokinesis - The ability to manipulate and conjure fire with the mind. * Cryokinesis - The ability to manipulate cold temperatures to create ice and snow. * Paralysis Inducement - The ability to render beings immobile or incapacitated. * Possession - The ability to take control of another being's body. * Precognition '''- The ability to see future events. * '''Photokinesis - The ability to create and emit light. * Hypnosis - The ability to manipulate minds. * Voice Manipulation - The ability to manipulate once's or other's voices. * Invisibility - The ability to make oneself unable to be seen. * Shapeshifting - The ability to alter one's appearance. * Reanimation - The ability to raise the dead as zombies. * Healing Factor - The ability to quickly heal from injuries and regrow lost body parts. * Levitation - The ability to rise above the air and stay in suspension. * Flight - The ability to go airborne and propel oneself through the air. * Razor-sharp fingernails - The ability of having one's nails sharp enough to wound or shred flesh. Weaknesses Since they are demonic on the inside, they are vulnerable to: Holy Icons - (Holy Water, Crucifixes, blessed Items, etc.):''' It is said that the sight of holy icons, namely the cross or the crucifix, repulses the demon. The cross is one of mankind’s oldest forms of protection against evil, predating Christianity by centuries. It is associated with pagan sun deities and Heaven. In ancient times, the cross symbolized divine protection and prosperity. The symbolism of the cross was forever changed when Jesus Christ was crucified, sacrificing Himself by taking on the sins of the entire world, descending into Hell, and defeating the Devil. Holy Water burns demons that come into contact with it like acid. '''Silver - Because of its purity and lustrous white color, silver is believed to possess protective powers against evil and negative influences. It is also said to have a supernatural association with the moon. Iron - Demons may be able to be harmed by cold-forged iron. Demons can't touch or cross iron. Salt - Due to its white color, purity, and its preservative properties, salt has always been associated with holiness and the triumph of good over evil, and has been used to repel witches, ghosts, demons, spirits, and all manner of evil beings. Furthermore, salt has a corrosive effect when it comes into contact with the demon’s skin. Demons are unable to cross a line of salt. Salt can be used to torture demons. It can also be put into shotgun rounds to hurt and knock back demons. Consecrated Bullet - Under normal circumstances, firearms have little or no effect on Demons. However, a bullet that has been blessed by a priest (not necessarily silver) will slay the evil. Hallowed Places: Neither can they cross hallowed ground or a blessed building. Solomon's Key - It is a powerful circle that when a demon is inside of it, the demon is rendered powerless and it cannot cross through the circle. Fire - Fire has been a powerful force against evil for centuries, as it is considered to be a symbol of God and the Holy Spirit, as well as one of nature’s most powerful purifiers. Burning the demon is without a doubt the most effective means of permanently annihilating the evil. Holy Water - As water’s symbolism as a purifier and one of the Holy Sacraments is anathema to demon, an evil that is fully immersed in water (especially running water) will drown and be destroyed. A bathtub could work, but disposal of the creature’s body may prove to be problematic (as removing the Demon from the water will revive the creature). Angel's Touch - An angel can physically kill a demon by touching them on the forehead with their hand. This power will not work if the demon is too powerful or if the angel is too weak. Palo Santo - It is basically the wood version of holy water/salt, when a demon is stabbed the demon screams in pain and the wound smokes. It immobilizes demons long enough to perform an exorcism. *